Survivor: Siberia
| winner = Natalie Grisworld | runnerups = Jordan Bassham | returnees = Alex Taylor (6, 10, 15, 18, 37) Domča Dvořáková (8, 10) Ezekiel Browne (4, 27, 32) Jamie Stegman (10, 13) Jordan Bassham (6, 11) Lawrence Milton Cruz (4, 24) Michael Hillier (4) Miguel Lopez (6, 10, 15, 25, 40, 50) Patryk Drewniok (21) Perry Yates (6, 10) Philip Leung (6) Stephane LaGrossa (4, 6, 10) Trevor Lewis (4) | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Batanes | nextseason = Survivor: Sahara }} Survivor: Siberia is the 2nd season of Survivor Poodle Island ORG. Hosts Overview The second season of Survivor Poodle Island held in the vast region of Siberia, located in the largest country in the world, Russia. For this season, sixteen castaways with prior relationships where they meet in other ORGS and played together before, once again will compete in a chance to become to be the next Sole Survivor. Twists *'Prior Relationships' - Most of the castaways in this season are played with other ORGs and this time, most of them have the chance to played with based on the previous seasons. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - This season, once again features the Hidden Immunity Idol. This is valid until the final 5. *'Burn' - The "Burn" twist will ensure the activity of the castaways this season. Failure to submit scores will give a contestant a "Burn". If a castaway fails to submit six times, he or she will be automatically evacuated this season. *'Immunity for the Highest Scorer in a Losing Tribe' - Since the tribal switch, the person who got the highest score in the losing tribe will receive an individual immunity in order for him / her to become safe from elimination. *'Double Tribal Switch' - On Day 7, tribal switch occurred with 14 castaways with tribes of two. On Day 13, due to mutiny, there is another tribal switch happened. *'Mutiny' - On Day 13, castaways were given a chance to mutiny or transfer to the other tribe. Perry, Nuno, and Jamie decided to transfer from Ural to Baikal where they joined Natalie, Alex and Jordan. On the other hand, Miguel, Domca, Patryk and Richard who supposedly belong to Baikal where transferred to Ural joining Nick and Philip in order to maintain the balance of numbers per tribe. This twist leads to the second tribal switch. *'Cursed Pearl Necklace' - This necklace will be given to a castaway which gives him an automatic vote to the next tribal council. *'The Messages in the Bottle' - It contains three messages inside the Bottled Treasure. The first of three messages is to save a castaway who is in danger of going home after the votes are revealed. Castaways The Game Notes: *In episodes 3 and 4 Perry got the highest score in the immunity challenge so they were rewarded with individual immunity. *In episode 6 Miguel got the highest score in the immunity challenge so they were rewarded with individual immunity. Voting History Notes: *In episode 9; Natalie received a vote from Miguel cause he gave her the immunity necklace. Tho didn't count at all cause Jamie quit. *In episode 12; Jamie left the Jury due to personal issues with real life stuff. He was later replaced with Nuno then. Trivia Links Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/247253102145221 Category:Seasons